Feeling Way Too Damn Good
by KenzieTheCrazy
Summary: It was supposed to be an average mission, something Harry had done several times in the past. Little did he know a woman was about to turn his life upside down, awakening such a strong need in him that he had no choice but to say goodbye to the gentleman inside him. But can they follow their no relationship, no jealousy rule? (Harry/OC)
1. Chapter 1

**'_Feelin' Way Too Damn Good_' from Nickelback inspired this story. I thought I would share this with you all.**

* * *

**Zero**

_One-way ticket_

Harry remembered every moment of his first encounter with Regina. It had happened almost two months ago when he was on a longer mission in Hungary, attending one of those dinners that's only purpose was strengthening the relationship between certain politicians and businessmen. His target was one of the politicians and he needed evidence of his cooperation with the Russian secret service but, as it soon turned out, getting it wasn't as easy as he expected it to be.

At first he was only nice to the young woman who happened to be his target's daughter to gain some kind of an access to her family's home or get a piece of information he could use to get to her father. But the more they talked to better he understood her. She was nothing like her father and never wanted to become a part of the public appearances his position in the government often required from her. All she wanted to do was focusing on the job she had at a technological company and building a career without getting advantage due to her surname and relatives.

One day Harry made a mistake. Regina was quite fond of him and, since her father also liked him, they invited him for dinner. He knew it was the perfect opportunity to take a look at his computer and install the spyware Merlin gave him on a small USB drive. But his plan failed when the young woman entered her father's study while searching for him when he was still sitting in front of the opened laptop. Of course she wanted to hear what he was doing and in the end he had no other choice but to tell her everything.

For his biggest surprise, though, Regina told him everything he wanted to know, even mentioning that her father wasn't as stupid as to keep these files right on his computer. Where the external drive on which he probably stored this information she had no idea.

Then there remained only one question he needed an answer for: should he use his secret weapon to erase all her memories of this conversation? Part of him wanted Regina to remember everything but he couldn't really understand why. Maybe it was the fact she had been shocked and disgusted to hear her father sold classified information to Russians, and even thought about breaking all contact with her family after this evening. So he let her be for now, knowing he would have another opportunity to do it later on.

"You know, I'm usually not like this, but if you need company," Regina once said days after that evening as she handed him her business card, "give me a call."

Taking a deep breath Harry glanced over at the entrance of the hotel he stayed in. He was a spy, a Kingsman, he had manners and did his best to be a gentleman all the time, but on some occasions it was impossible not to give in to certain primal needs. It was a struggle he had faced every once in a while, and the reason was probably the lack of a normal, healthy relationship that some in the organization often had.

Long seconds passed in silence between them as he thought about what to do next, his eyes fixed on her the whole time so she would know it wasn't time to leave just yet. As painful as it was to admit, Harry needed her, and only a minute later they were already in the elevator that took them to his room. Once the door closed behind them with a barely audible click he threw the key card on the nearby table and kissed her. By now every inch of his body craved for this woman and no matter how hard his brain still tried to stop him, he couldn't get his hands off her.

Eventually Harry got what he wanted from other sources a week later and flew back to London, ready to move on with his life as if he hadn't met her. After all this is what he always did after missions because getting close to someone who is involved with a previous target wasn't only an insane idea but went against the rules he had to follow as a Kingsman.

But forgetting wasn't easy after those nights they had spent together in his hotel room and he often found himself thinking about Regina. He could still see how she looked at him with her pale green eyes, through a strand of her brown hair he quickly swept behind her ear. There was probably no part of her body he couldn't remember, and he could even recall how soft her warm skin felt under his touch.

Harry had no choice but to admit that resistance was futile. No matter how badly he tried to find something else to focus on, the thought of the young woman always returned. Early in the afternoon he made a few calls to arrange certain things before finally dialing the number he found on the business card she had given him on the first night they spent together.

"Regina Weinberg," she said right after she answered the phone.

"You answered in English."

There was a short pause and he could imagine a small smile appearing on her lips when she noticed it was him. "Your phone number was longer than the ones I'm used to seeing here," she explained. "Why are you calling me now?"

Harry thought about chatting about something completely irrelevant for a few minutes to see if she was still interested in him, but he soon got rid of the idea. Why would he play silly games with her? After all they were both adults and she knew perfectly where he worked and what it meant. "I won't lie, I want to see you."

"Too bad I'm in Budapest," she replied almost immediately.

"I know and this is why I bought you a ticket to a flight to London that leaves tonight."

For a few moments she remained silent then said, "Are you crazy? I can't just fly all the way there to spend a few hours with you."

"Then stay for an entire week."

"I have a job, Harry."

"It can wait."

"God, you really are desperate, aren't you?" Regina asked with a laugh.

"So are you coming?"

"I'll give my boss a call," she said. "He's out of office today but if he says yes then maybe I'll be there."

"Good. See you tonight."

With that Harry ended the call and didn't even wait for her answer because he knew she would be in London in the evening. Smiling to himself he texted Regina his address and everything she had to know about the flight she was supposed to get on then put the device on the table in the meeting room of the Kingsman headquarters. The last time he wanted to meet a woman again this badly was back when he was in his twenties and after all those years it felt strange.

Strange but very, very good.

* * *

**I honestly don't know if I should continue this story, but I had fun writing this short chapter. If you liked it, though, I might continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**One**

_Setting Some Rules_

When he saw the car turning into the small one-way street that led to his house, Harry's lips turned into a smile that grew wider when Regina got out of the car. She swept a strand of her brown hair out of her face as she looked up, her gaze immediately falling on him as if she had known he was standing there. Harry turned around and went downstairs to let her in, but stopped in front of the mirror next to the door to see how he looked. After quickly fixing his simple black suit he let out a sigh and opened the door.

"I hate you for doing this," Regina stated the moment she saw him. "But you get brownie points for surprising me by sending a car to pick me up at the airport," she added with a shrug when he opened his mouth to defend himself.

"Come in," Harry told her gently as he stepped aside and let her in. Noticing the little blue suitcase he said, "I believe it means you can stay for a week."

But Regina's initial reaction wasn't even close to what he had expected. "No, it doesn't," she snapped at him coldly. "Tomorrow I'll go to a friend of mine and stay there until my flight leaves the next day."

No matter how much Harry wanted to ask her about the reasons, he decided to push this topic aside for a while since it had obviously enraged her. Finally she was there with him and this is all that mattered. For now he waited to see if she had anything else to say. They walked into the dining room where Regina reached into her bag and pulled out a plain white envelope she then placed on the table.

He picked it up and took a look inside. She gave him money but for what he had no idea. "What's this?"

"Thank you for the ticket but I'm a big girl and I'd rather pay for it myself."

"I didn't mean to offend you, Regina," he said sincerely, finally understanding what it was all about. While she sat down on a chair he leaned his back against the wall not far from her. "Since it was my idea I thought it would be the least I could do."

"I know, and I appreciate it, but it makes me feel as if I was some high-end call girl."

Harry shook his head upon hearing this. "Nonsense," he said.

"Still, I'd like you to understand it's important to me, alright?" Harry knew he had no other choice but to agree so he nodded. She nerviously bit on her lower lip then said, "And there's another thing we need to talk about."

"Which would be?"

Regina hesitated and started drawing circles on the table with her fingers to gain some time. He truly hoped she wasn't about to tell him this was the last time she came to see him. But why else would she be nervous? Or was it him putting pressure on her by making her fly to London right away? It was so confusing and he was beginning to regret calling her again. He was a fool for believing it could work without difficulties, that they could continue what had happened between them back in Hungary after all those weeks.

"I don't want emotions to be involved and for this to work out, we need to set some rules," she explained carefully, intentionally avoiding eye contact with him.

Harry nodded as he let out a relieved sigh because it wasn't as bad as he expected it to be. He would rather accept some rules than lose her. "I'm listening."

"This was the first and last time you called me here like that. I can't just throw away everything and run here to be with you. I have a life, you know."

"Duly noted. What else do you have?"

"We don't go on dates," she went on seriously, earning a questioning look from him. Harry thought about asking her to define this kind of date but decided against it. "If we go anywhere, like a restaurant, we keep a safe distance from each other."

"Are you afraid people would see you with a man my age?" he asked with a smile that's only purpose was to hide his hurt feelings. But what was he expecting? She was only twenty-six and it was quite a surprise she was still interested in him.

Before saying anything, though, Regina stood up from her chair and walked over to him with a predatory smile on her pink lips. "Don't be ridiculous, Harry, the last thing I care about is your age. After all, look at you. You're incredibly handsome, intelligent, looking absolutely dashing in a suit," she said quietly, her fingers playing with his tie as she leaned close to his right ear. "And believe me when I say none of my younger boyfriends could satisfy me the way you do," she added then gently bit his earlobe.

Relief spread through Harry's body that moment along with something else he hadn't felt so since the last time they met. He pressed his palms firmly against her hips and pulled her body even closer. "If you have any more rules say them now because I don't think you'll have the opportunity later on," he informed her hoarsely.

"There's only one left: if either of us begins to have romantic feelings for the other, we end this thing between us." It made sense since it was always supposed to stay an occasional thing between them. After he nodded in agreement she asked, "What about you? Do you have any rules?"

Harry hadn't really thought of his rules and expectations before. Did he even have any? As he glanced down at Regina he placed a finger under her chin and made her look up at him. Her beautiful green eyes were clearly mirroring her emotions, even the lust that had grown stronger ever since he touched her. In all honesty, he loved the way she looked at him. He loved how only her presence was able to awaken such raw and primal needs in him every single time and he knew she was the only woman that could ever make him feel this way.

There was, after all, one thing he wanted: her full attention whenever they were together behind closed doors. Now that he thought about it he realized what he really liked about this woman. Despite her young age she was intelligent and strong, but there were so much she could still learn, especially about herself. After all she had just admitted that he was one of the very few, if not the only man who could truly satisfy her. Harry leaned down and kissed her neck, smiling to himself when she started to purr like a little kitten as a result. Yes, he had so much to teach Regina about her own body but to do that he really needed her to pay attention to everything he did.

"Whenever we meet, no matter where we are, I want you to clear your mind. If we are together you will forget about everything else and focus on the two of us." By the time he finished the sentence Harry had already pushed her hips against the dinner table, ready to lift her up once they finished this conversation. He needed her and this feeling became stronger and stronger every second, foreshadowing the unfortunate event that would lead to the two of them never making it to his bedroom. "Then there's honesty," he went on as his thumb ran along her lower lip. "I need you to be honest with me. Tell me if you don't like something, or if there's anything bothering you. I don't even care if it's the middle of the night, okay?"

"Okay," she mumbled weakly.

"Good." When her fingers suddenly began fidgeting with his belt, Harry reached down to pull her hand away. "Slow down, sweetheart, I haven't finished yet. There's one thing left: don't ask me about my job. I will buy a disposable phone tomorrow which will be turned off whenever I'm unavailable because, sadly, there will be times like this."

"I can live with that. Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Finally," Regina said with a relieved sigh before she kissed him hungrily. "I know this whole let's talk about the rules thing was my idea, but God, I missed this," she told him and kissed him once again.

Harry eventually let her take the lead for once, because after what he had done earlier that day the least she deserved was doing whatever she wanted to. But from the following day it would be over, he wouldn't let her do this again. He wanted to control her in a way he had never done before in any of his previous relationships, and not allowing her stay with her friend the next night was the very first thing he would do. Maybe she wouldn't be too fond of the idea but there was a chance he could make her change her mind without explicitly forbidding her anything.

It was evil and selfish, he knew, but he really wanted her to stay. Especially now that she had her hands on his sides and kissed her way down his chest, slowly sinking to her knees for him. How could any man let go such a needy little thing?

* * *

**Sorry for the short update but I barely had time recently. I hope you still like it, though. ****Anyway, I won't lie: I kind of want the two of them to have sort of a DDlg (Daddy Dom, Little Girl) relationship. If you have no idea what it is, google it. It's not some incest related thing, don't worry.**

**UPDATE: Thanks to haha****21's review I realized that I'd totally forgot to mention something important. This whole DDlg thing will never be mentioned in the story. Only the dynamics will resemble it this is why I said sort of. Sorry, that was my mistake.**


End file.
